


Those Rare Days

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: So, Felix has an off day. He harmed himself. Locus finds him a bit later. I wasn't originally going to post this.





	

              Felix hadn't gotten out of bed all day. It had taken Locus till just before dinner to realize this. He spent the day reading, thinking Felix went out. Until he sees the keys.

 

“Felix?” Locus knocks on the bedroom door. No answer. “Felix, can I come in? You need to eat.”

 

                Still no answer, so Locus opens the door to peak in. Felix is laying on his side. He must've heard the door because he curls in on himself.

 

“Felix. You need to eat something. You haven't eaten all day.” Locus moves closer to the bed. Still no answer. “Felix.” He sits on the bed.

 

“Go away,” he speaks! It's a mumble, but still.

 

“I'm not going anywhere. Not until you get up and eat something. You'll lose weight again.”

 

“Good.”

 

               Locus didn't expect that kind of response. He's a little shocked by it, to be honest.

 

“What do you mean, ‘good?’”

 

“Just, go away.”

 

“No.”

 

“I don't need you.”

 

               That stings. He knows it's not true, but it still hurts some. Locus reaches over and makes Felix turn onto his back.

 

“Felix….” Locus stares at the cuts on his arms. “Why?”

 

               Of course there's no answer. Locus sighs and gets off the bed. He moves over to the side Felix is on and picks him up. 

 

               Locus takes him to the bathroom. He sets him on the sink counter and grabs a washcloth. He begins to attend to Felix’s cuts.

 

“I'm not mad, you know.”

 

               Felix nods slightly. The water stings. He puts his hand on top of Locus’ to get him to stop for a moment.

 

“I couldn't get the memories to stop. I'm sorry.”

 

“You can come to me.”

 

              Felix shakes his head and removes his hand. Locus sighs quietly. He continues cleaning the wounds.

  
              When finished and bandaged, Felix hops off the counter. He wraps his arms around Locus. Locus doesn't see this side of Felix often, but it reminds him that he's human too.


End file.
